Alan Scot
Alan Scott was the first of many humans to be called Green Lantern. Unlike those that would follow him in this mantle he was not a member of the intergalactic police force formed by the Guardians of the universe, though there is a subtle link between the Guardians and his power source. Many millennia ago (when the Guardians appointed themselves Universal protectors after one of their race had released evil on the universe) the Guardians chose to gather up mystical energy to protect all life from it . They believed that the "chaotic" energy was inherently evil. Some of the energy that they gathered was in fact good magic, and knowing that the evil magic would one day escape, it broke away falling on China as a meteor. Here it was forged into a lamp, by an old mystic named Chang. Chang was feared by the people of his village and when they attempted to kill him the green flame flared up and took their lives instead. This fulfilled the first of the prophesies of the meteor when it fell "we will first bring death". It was later formed into a railway Lantern by an man named Billings who had spent decades in an asylum. Forging the lantern returned the sanity of the man, the second of the prophesies was now fulfilled "then life" . Finally it came into the hands of Alan Scot. The lantern suggested to Alan to take a piece of it and make a ring. He did this and used the ring to charge on the lantern for a power device. With this ring (once charged) for 24 hours he could form anything his mind could imagine. his power was limited only to his will and the inability to effect wood directly. This was the culminating prophesy of the meteor "and finally power". Alan Scott used the ring and lantern to fight the forces of evil for decades. He became one of the founding members of the Justice Society of America. He served briefly as the second chairman of the JSA (after Jay Garrick the Flash) before leaving the team having failed to save a young man. It was in service with his teammates that he had his life essence extended due to absorbing (along with the other JSAers) the soul power of Ian Karkul. He was kept younger than he should have been for years until he was aged to his correct age physically in battle with Extant and retired. Due to his long period of use and the number of times he had internalized the rings power to "get around the rings weakness" he eventually became the living green flame himself. He came out of retirement rejuvenate again and for a brief time called himself the Sentinel. At this point he no longer needed the ring or Lantern as a power source, but eventually chose to wear it as a choice. He is still an active hero today as a member of the Justice society, an area in which both of his children (Jade and Obsidian )have followed his example. In the "Dark Things ark" (Jla/JSA crossover linked to Brightest Day) The link between the "Green Flame" and the Starheart is re-established. The result is that the "evil" magic of the Starheart takes over (consumes) Alan, using him as a tool. During this time we see Alan with vastly more power at his hands than ever before. Power enough to possess and control powerful mystic forces like Dr Fate and his son Obsidian, and use them like pawns. Finally when his daughter (Jennie Lynn Heyden/Jade) returns from the dead and joins the JLA/JSA in their efforts against Alan he is saved. After a brief merger between the two twins of Alan (that could have spelled doom) Jade resists and begins to siphon of the power of the Starheart. As she does Alan re-asserts his control over the chaotic magical energy. Now Alan has more power than ever at his finger tips. Power that he must take great care with. He must always exert a measure of will to control and contain the Starheart energies for the sake of all. Since his power often relies on will it is doubtful he can ever again bring his full will power to bare in the use of the green energy. All-American 016-03.jpg All-American 016-04.jpg All-American 016-05.jpg All-American 016-08.jpg All-American 016-09.jpg JSA15004.jpg Alan Scot (Green Lantern)